Jade Taylor
“I don‘t give a damn about my reputation. A girl is going to do what she wants to do.” '-Joan Jett' Appearance All her life, Jade has always gotten compliments about her appearance. As a kid, she was told by her uncle’s “colleagues” that she was going to be a heartbreaker one day. As creepy as that was at the time, Jade didn’t know how right they were until she became a real heartbreaker. Be it her slim figure and tasteful bust or the long blonde hair(people love blondes, apparently), she turned a considerably amount of heads(some guys, some girls) as soon she came into her own(when her boobs came in). At the time, Jade didn’t know she would have that kind of hold on people. She was only thirteen at the time and she hadn’t grown into her body yet. However, once she reached a lovely height of sixty-eight inches, she became a literal blonde bombshell with quite the edge. Though, she does invoke some kind of sweetness with her greenish-blue eyes. They are further enhanced by the large amount of black eyeshadow she puts on every morning. Heavily influenced by her Uncle Charlie and her love for the 60s,70s, and 80s, Jade embraces it to the fullest. Some may call her a rocker chick and some may call her a bad girl slut. Regardless of what they do call her, she isn’t afraid to flaunt what the good lord gave her(or in this case, Luci herself). She chooses to wear revealing clothing because it makes her feel sexy. No, it’s not that she’s an attention-whore(she is, but that’s not the reason). She wears it because it makes her feel good. When she feels good, everyone else will by extension. Most of her clothing, while mostly revealing, is almost always black and made of some kind of leather. It’s either mixed with wool and leather or pure leather itself. She fancies black because it’s part of her style. Though, that’s not the only color she wears. She has been known to wear white and red. Sometimes, you might even catch her in some kind of tie-dye shirts. However, that’s probably not going to happen often. She has several pants of red and black, shirts of several bands, bras that are usually black and red, shoes, heels, boots, and socks that can range from heel height to her mid-thigh. She also has dresses, but they are a bit skin-tight. Some are black, some are red, some are white, and some are a mix of all three colors. There are also some that have wild cat prints, like leopards, lions, cheetahs, tigers, and much more. Some are low-cut and some are strapless. There are also some dresses that stop high-thigh. Most of her dresses are what prostitutes wear on the street — and Jade loves every one of them. Accessory-wise, Jade has several bracelets that are multi-colored and some that have spikes on them. Personality ♦ Adventurous ♦ Flirtatious ♦ Honest ♦ Troublemaker ♦ Jade has a bad reputation of getting into trouble. The whole town of Verona knows this. She just can‘t help it. The enticing nature of the opposite end of the law(or lack thereof) has always been where Jade found the most fun. Whether it‘s going to places where she knew she shouldn‘t go, like an adult club with a fake ID or simply causing some mayhem for the law enforcement. Wherever her desires lead her, Jade doesn‘t like to be a nice girl. She just doesn‘t know how to do that. She just doesn‘t get into trouble with the law enforcement. Jade has gotten into some trouble with parents of certain boys, wives of older men, girlfriends, fiancés because she has a tendency to go after men of any age. Jade is a trouble-maker through and through. Added to her trouble-making and flirtatious ways, Jade also doesn’t have a filter for her mouth. She’ll say what she’s thinking at the moment that the thought enters her mind. Be it from her upbringing or simply her give-no-fucks attitude, Jade doesn’t really care about the personal feelings of others. She’ll say whatever she wants. That sometimes can be a good trait to have, but for Jade being the way that she is, it’s quite the opposite. When she’s speaking her mind about/towards someone, she is so brutally honest that it doesn’t really come off as being honest. It sounds like she’s ripping into them in a mean way. She doesn’t mean to(somewhat), but it always comes off that way and that’s simply something that Jade can’t control most of the time. Jade is all about living for the moment. To hell with what will happen afterwards. She wants to enjoy the moment and for all that it has to offer. This is especially true when her and the group of friends she hangs out with do. They go on adventures. They laugh about it and just have a good time. Sometimes it involves some not-so-legal stuff and sometimes it’s just having a night on the town. Whatever it may be, Jade lives for it to the maximum. Taking all of the aforementioned qualities aside, Jade has a soft spot in there. Underneath it all, Jade is a sweet soul. She may not show it most of the time, but it’s there. It shows when she’s singing. She has a passion for music and it’s the only thing about her that she doesn’t let most of everyone know about. It’s pretty much something that she has that she can call her own. Added to that, she has a deep protective instinct to those that she holds close to her. She will do anything for them. She loves them dear. History Jade was born and raised in Verona, Washington and she was a healthy baby. Unfortunately, that’s where her life took a deep dive downward. About a couple of years into her life, barely old enough to know what was happening, Jade’s parents left her. There was no warning at all. All they did was leave her with her with her Uncle Charlie, whom of which wasn’t really the type to take on a parental role. However, he had no choice. His brother and sister-in-law left without time to explain why. Let’s face it, though; there’s not a valid and reasonable excuse to leave your infant child with a less-than ideal uncle. Jade’s Uncle Charlie was — and still is today — a motorcycle gang member. Despite that, he didn’t abandon Jade. He was the only person left in Verona that would give a shit about her. And so began her life as the niece of a motorcycle gang member. Surprisingly, it was a decent life. Charlie came to be rather wealthy — well, not millionaire wealthy, but comfortable enough to buy a house. Sometime along her later childhood years, Jade came to know about what her Uncle Charlie did for a living and she didn’t really care. To her, he was dad. It didn’t matter what he did for a living and it didn’t matter how he got money. As long as he didn’t die, Jade considered it a successful career. As she progressed into her teen years, Charlie became less present in Jade’s life. His recent promotion as the leader of the Vices of Verona made it as such. As a result, Jade began to form ties to the “bad” teens of Verona. These kids engaged in vandelism, drugs, sex, and of course, they listened to rock and roll. Having been raised by a biker, Jade pretty much felt homey with these types of kids. That wasn’t the extent of it, though. Jade often went after older men(from the ages of 19 to 34) — and this was before she hit sixteen. Though Charlie was aware of what was happening and he tried to get through to her, he just couldn’t. It took a reality call by getting arrested for vandalism and destruction of property for Jade to get the message. She got six months in the County Jail. Sure Charlie could have pulled some strings to get her out, but he felt that this was the only way that she could come back to her old self, or at least calm down a bit. And it worked. When she got out(one month ago), Jade seemed to be less than what she was. Until she wasn’t. Just a week ago, Jade seemed to be back to her old tricks and then some. Guess a tiger can’t change its spots, now can it? Family Superpower Magma Manipulation Jade has the ability to manipulate the molten rock beneath the Earth‘s surface. Strengths Due to her having the ability to manipulate molten rock, Jade is able to cause earthquakes of 4.0 and lower and small fissures that have a seven foot length, depth, and height downward. Though, digging deeper into her reserve, Jade could cause lava to rise up slightly from the ground, possibly burning those nearby severely as lava is extremely hot in temperature. Given that there is molten rock to utilize, Jade is able to take said molten rock and manipulate it into geo-thermokinetic constructs. These can come in the form of both offensive and defensive weapons such as swords, walls, and armor. Though, the swords are only limited to one, the wall only to Jade’s height, and the armor to only partial. Like, for the armor, she can only cover one limb at a time and it only lasts for one minute maximum. Another ability that Jade can utilize the molten rock in is known as Geokinetic Flight and Matter Surfing. What this means is that, using the molten rock, Jade can use it as a platform to fly - well, probably more like glide. As for the latter aforementioned ability, she can surf the ground by continuously manipulating the molten rock. Though, the latter ability takes a considerably larger amount of her available reserves regarding her power. Weaknesses Jade can only manipulate existing molten rock. She has to push herself to make it become available, which exerts more stamina from her. In turn, that could potentially cause her to become fatigued/exhausted quicker. Jade doesn’t have complete control of her power. Due to this, there can be instances where she may strike a friend by accident or hit innocents. Sometimes her power becomes active unconsciously and that doesn’t spell a good day for anyone. Just because she can manipulate it doesn’t mean that Jade is immune to the heat that is emitted from the molten rock. Due to this, she runs the risk of getting burned(quite literally). Though, it does seem that she has some kind of resistance to the heat, but not enough to fully protect herself from it. Her power can easily be stopped by abilities of an opposite form. That meaning that those with water or ice manipulation can easily stop it as cold/wet beats burning/wet. It’s just basic science and common sense. Category:Act One Category:Character